


lumpiang shanghai

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, karinderya!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: labag man sa loob ni kyungsoo pero tama nga si baekhyun. hindi ulam ang pinaka-appetizing sa karinderyang yon.





	lumpiang shanghai

**Author's Note:**

> ang hirap magisip ng title so from now on baka nouns nalang na somehow related don sa drabble HAHAHAHAHA very mmk

“uh, excuse me, kumakain ako sa karinderya?”

pinitik ni baekhyun ang ilong ng kaibigan. “tingnan mo kahit ikaw hindi sure. at saka don’t me, tingin mo maloloko mo ako?” hinigit nito sa braso si kyungsoo na nagpupumilit pa rin na nakakain na siya sa karinderya. 

bilang best friend nito since high school, baekhyun knows better. the only time na _muntik_ nang makakain si kyungsoo doon ay noong immersion nila sa nstp nung college. ang ending, nagpabili nalang ng cup noodles si bading. which isn’t counted dahil mararamdaman mo lang talaga ang sarap ng karinderya kapag natikman mo na ang variety ng mga ulam na nakalahad for the langaws to feast on.

pero bakit nga ba kasi may pagpupumilit na nagaganap?

hilig kasi ng magkaibigan na magbet for the most random reason. tulad ngayon. nagpustahan kasi sila kung gaano katagal ang ieextend ng prof nila bilang napakahilig nitong mag-overshare kahit hindi na naman yung lesson ang pinaguusapan.

malas lang talaga ni kyungsoo na mas magaling si baekhyun sa tanchahan which led them ngayon sa pinakamalapit na karinderya sa campus.

hihirit pa sana si kyungsoo nang kurutin siya sa tagiliran ng best friend, dahilan para mapasigaw (read: tili) at mapukaw ang atensyon ng mga kumakain don.

sa hiya ay hindi niya napansin ang tindero na nakatitig sa kanya at nagpipigil ng tawa.

fortunately, for baekhyun, nakita niya yon at napataas siya ng kilay. hinigit niya na ang nag-iinarteng kaibigan na namumula pa rin ang mukha at hinarap sa mga ulam na nakahilera sa mesa. 

isa-isang tinitigan yun ni kyungsoo na nakakunot ang noo at nalilito dahil _anong ulam ba to? adobo o asado? menudo, mechado, o afritada? teka, dinuguan ba yan? bakit parang dugo lang, wala namang laman? at yang friend chicken, bakit nawala yung balat? edible ba talaga tong mga—_

sa confusion ay hindi niya namalayang nabibigkas niya na pala out loud ang mga tumatakbo sa utak niya. na narealize niya lang nang parehong umubo si baekhyun at si kuyang tindero—

na nakasando lang at apron??? 

pasado ba to sa cleanliness and hygiene standards—

ang lala talaga ng attention span ni kyungsoo dahil nabalik na naman siya sa realidad nang sikuhin ulit siya ni baekhyun sa tagiliran. _nakakailan na ‘tong gagang to ha._

nang tingnan niya sa mukha si kuyang tindero ay mukhang amused ito pero at the same time ay mukhang yamot sa mga lumabas sa bibig niya na nakakaoffend nga naman. pero masisisi niya ba si kyungsoo, na ngayon lang legit na kakain sa karinderya sa buong buhay niya? 

“excuse me lang, sir ha.” panimula ni kuyang tindero na oo na, _gwapo_ na rin. “pero safe tong mga tinitinda namin.”

magsosorry na sana si kyungsoo at mag-eexplain nang—

“wala _pa_ namang nalalason jan.”

yung sorry na nakalaylay na sa dulo ng dila niya ay agad na umurong at pumasok pabalik sa bibig niya. _excuse me? pinaglalaruan ba siya ng lalaking ‘to at may emphasis talaga sa ‘pa'?_

“excuse me?”

tinaasan siya ng kilay ng lalaki na para bang naghahamon. _panget._ panget ‘tong lalaking ‘to dahil aanhin mo naman yung gwapong mukha kung ganito yung ugali? “ang sabi ko, dun ka sa mamahaling restawran umorder ng pagkain. nakakahiya naman sa maarte mong dila. _po."_

bago pa makahirit si kyungsoo ay inunahan na ito ni baekhyun na kanina pa pinapanood ang sagutan ng dalawa. cute sana nung una pero bilang best friend nga ni kyungsoo, alam niyang hindi malabo na humaba pa ang argument ng dalawang ‘to at baka magtrending na naman ang kaibigan niya dahil sa matabil nitong dila. 

hinawakan niya sa braso si kyungsoo bago pa bumuka ang bibig nito at inusog ang best friend sa likuran niya. awkward niyang nginitian si kuyang tindero at pabulong na sinabing, “pagpasensyahan mo na. wala kasing jowa.”

narinig niyang nagscoff si kyungsoo at bago pa talaga makapagsalita ito ay hinigit niya na papalayo. nakita niyang nagmouth si kuya tindero ng “halata.” bago sila tuluyang umalis sa posibleng scene of the crime kung hindi niya pa naagapan.

nang makalayo layo ay padabog na hinablot ni kyungsoo ang braso sa pagkakahawak ng kaibigan. 

“aba, ikaw pa galit? ikaw nga muntik na magkalat dun.”

“baek!” nagdabog na naman. parang bata. “hindi mo ba narinig yung mga sinabi? kung merong mali dito siya—“

“ssh.” nilagay niya ang index finger sa bibig ng kaibigan na natameme naman agad. “pareho kayong mali. magsorry ka bukas. wag kang childish.”

tututol pa sana si kyungsoo pero napakagat ito sa labi at tumango na lang.

“very good.” pinat ni baekhyun ang kaibigan sa ulo na agad namang sinwat nito palayo. natatawa niyang kinurot ang pisngi ni kyungsoo na nginusuan naman siya. “wala ka talagang nagustuhang ulam don?”

umiling si kyungsoo. “bakit?”

nagshrug siya. “mukha namang may masarap.”

“huh? alin don?”

sa ngiti ni baekhyun ay alam niyang hindi na siya dapat nagtanong.

“edi yung tindero.”

kahit expected na ni kyungsoo ang sagot na yun ay hindi pa rin niya napigilang mamula.

"a-at ako pa talaga ang childish!"

***

“gago ka talaga. sasabog na mukha ni cutie sa galit kanina eh.”

“_cutie?_ sure ka ba jan?”

“sus. alam ko mga type mo, tsong.”

“sehun, pwede ba dun ka nga? mapapanis tong mga ulam ng wala sa oras eh.”

“basta pre, pag bumalik si cutie, you know what to do!”

“isa.”

“kunin mo na agad yung number—“

“dalawa.”

“o kaya ipatikim mo yung lumpiang shanghai mo—“

sabihin na lang natin na may nasayang na ulam at mukha ni sehun ang nakinabang.


End file.
